Trust Me
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: An fight brings intense emotions to Thorin as a little fussy hobbit tries to push him away... Bagginsheld!
1. Oops

**A request from ThilboLove :3 Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :D**

* * *

Thorin slowly nursed an ale while having a deep conversation with Dwalin. The dwarfs had found themselves in Lake-Town after that dreadful experience with the barrels. Thorin shuddered at the thought of being in that apple barrel for at least, what he thought was, a week before drifting to shore to find that Bilbo had eaten a meal without them. That halfling was getting on Thorin's last nerves. Sure, they had their little hug on at the Carrock, but the hobbit could be very, very annoying sometimes... and now, he had to go and get himself sick. Thorin knew that wouldn't have been a problem had Bilbo and him switched places, like he had suggested but was waved off by a tiny person shorter than him. Was it low enough for a prince, a dwarf prince, to offer to be placed out in the cold water without a barrel while their burglar sit in a barrel? Apparently it wasn't good enough for Bilbo to give in, and Thorin being who he was, he wasn't going to let that little stubborn detail about that dang hobbit slip passed him. He had been busy grumbling and complaining to himself about Bilbo when Dwalin elbowed him. "What?"

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?" Dwalin asked, slurping his drink loudly.

Thorin shook his head and shot his close friend an apologetic look. "I am sorry," he actually apologized; he hadn't meant to forget that Dwalin was there... "Since the barrels and the feast, I... my mind has been somewhere else."

Dwalin nodded. "Erebor, yes. Mine as well."

"Oh, what...? Yes, Erebor..." Thorin stuttered while nodding in agreement. "Our home." He sighed and took a swig of ale, and grimaced at the warmth of it; both had been sitting in the warm room for far too long. "I-"

"Do you think our burglar misses his home?" Dwalin asked, turning his head in the direction of Bilbo who was curled up on a large chair with one of Ori's books in his lap and several tissues to the side of him for his runny nose.

Thorin snorted. "Yes, he has been bloody talking about it since he left his warm hearth." The dwarf prince nearly growled at the memory of Bilbo slowing them down numerous times throughout their journey. "He has been nothing but a pest to all of us."

Dwalin cleared his throat and glanced at Thorin, his finger motioning for the other to turn around, but Thorin didn't notice and continued.

"I am not even sure why Gandalf chose _him_ out of _all_ the other species," Thorin grumbled in to his cup as he took another drink. "Hobbits are very annoying."

Dwalin cleared his throat again when the dwarf prince didn't move. "Uh, Thorin..."

"That foolish wizard could have picked an elf. An elf!" Thorin spat. "Not some worthless hobbit who only cares about his soft bed and good food and not the need of others... Not the painful, wan-" Thorin stopped himself when he knew he would go too far with those next words... 'painful, wanting need'. He heaved out a large sigh and glanced at Dwalin who didn't look like he was paying attention to him at all; his eyes were cast somewhere else and not on Thorin. "Bilbo should have never come on this quest... And even if we did _win_ this quest, he is not worthy for any oth-"

"Excuse me?!

Thorin paled and glanced at Dwalin who cleared his throat again and left the table with his ale in hand. The strong, powerful, and intimidating dwarf prince gulped in fear as he saw something small with light brown hair come to stand beside him through the corner of his eye. Cautiously, Thorin took one last drink before standing up as well. He glanced quickly at Bilbo who had the most scathing look Thorin had ever seen him wear. "Well, Master Baggins..." he began shakily. "It is late, and I best be off." Without another look towards the hobbit, Thorin turned for the door before he felt a small but large yank on his arm. He turned to face a fuming hobbit. "Can I help you...?"

Bilbo, whose face was beet red with rage, huffed angrily and brought his small hand upon Thorin's pale cheek.

The whole room instantly fell silent as Bilbo's palm hit Thorin's face with a painful crack. Every dwarf and human stared open-mouthed as the small hobbit glared savagely at the now-visibly-hurt dwarf prince; even Dwalin, who had taken up a seat beside Ori, was shocked to see Bilbo strike the company's leader, though he wasn't too surprised about it. All eyes were on Bilbo and Thorin, neither of which had moved since that painful hit. Bard and the Master of Lake-Town had even entered the room to see the impending argument between the feisty hobbit and the surprisingly tame dwarf.

Thorin numbly brought his hand to his face and felt the tender flesh which he assumed was now red. He glanced at Bilbo whose infuriating glare was now replaced by something just short of defeat. "Bilbo-"

Bilbo fled the room as quickly as he could, wiping his eyes as he went. Thorin watched him go before he realized the hobbit was delirious and could hurt himself due to his own harsh and hurtful words. He sighed quietly before rushing after the hobbit.


	2. Apology

Blinded by Thorin's words, Bilbo rushed from the Lake-Town inn as fast as he possibly could, never looking back once. He sobbed as he heard Thorin call his name several times; never again would he forgive that dwarf, ever. He kept running and running until he met the forest trees; here, he stopped.

"Bilbo!" Thorin shouted, running after the hobbit who had nearly disappeared from his sight had it not been for the halfling's auburn hair. "Bilbo, wait! Please."

But Bilbo wasn't going to wait for the dwarf prince. He glanced over his shoulder to see Thorin coming closer; he ran.

"Damn hobbit," Thorin muttered, quickening his pace as he saw Bilbo run into the forest. The dwarf prince blindly entered the forest, unsure where the hobbit was, passing tall trees with over-hanging branches until he came upon a small clearing, much like the fields back in Erebor that were used for the hunting groups. Here is where he stopped. He glanced around him and saw nothing; no movement of the trees from a breeze and definitely no sign of the hobbit. "Bilbo!" he shouted, and when nothing answered, he sighed heavily. How could he have lost their burglar? Why did he have to say such words about him? Thorin shook his head; he didn't even _know_ Bilbo was standing behind him. He should have listened to Dwalin... "Bilbo!" he shouted again, almost desperately glancing in every direction of the forest; the entire company would never let this go if he didn't find Bilbo. "Please, let me explain..."

Meanwhile, Bilbo ran towards nowhere in particular; he had gotten lost long ago. Now, he aimlessly turned in every direction he could find until he met a steep hill. With a loud squeak, Bilbo tumbled down the hill only to land in a large and deep lake. I'm going to drown. I'm going to drown, he repeated over and over in his mind as he kept falling below the waterline. Help.

In the forest, Thorin had heard the squeak and, without a moments hesitation, he dashed for the source of the sound. He carelessly pushed and pulled his way through the dense trees before he found the steep hill and the large lake. Huffing, Thorin glanced about the lake below and narrowed his eyes as he spotted the small hobbit struggling to keep his head above the water. Within seconds, Thorin was at the water's edge as he flung his cloak aside and kicked off his boots before diving in the water to save the panicking hobbit.

"Th-Thorin!" Bilbo managed between bobs in and out of the water. He saw the dwarf prince near him, and, despite that arrogant creature's hurtful words, Bilbo practically threw himself onto him as Thorin reached him.

"Bilbo," Thorin breathed, sighing heavily. "What-"

"P-please... I c-can't sw-swim..." Bilbo said, shaking at the reality of nearly drowning like so many other hobbits he had known.

"You are safe now," the other answered, pressing the hobbit close against his chest. "Come, let us get to shore."

With his arms wrapped around Thorin's neck, Bilbo said flatly, "I'm still not forgiving you."

An easy smile crossed Thorin's lips but was quickly hidden when Bilbo glanced up. "I know," he answered. "i do not expect you to. But, will you allow me to explain?"

"Explain?!" Bilbo puffed. "Why would you need to explain? I heard you plenty!"

Thorin sighed but kept his mouth shut as he focused on getting Bilbo safely to the shore. Thankfully, no one had seen them; the men of Lake-Town were still unwinding from the feast and therefore were not present at the large lake. Glancing up, Thorin smiled as he saw familiar stars coating the black sky above, the same stars that were always over Erebor when the hunting group would come in late; the ones he missed.

"What are you looking at?" Bilbo asked, detaching himself from Thorin's grip as the dwarf pushed him onto safe ground.

"The stars," came the answer.

"Why?" Bilbo asked again, watching as Thorin sat near him; he admired the dwarf's kindness at giving him his space.

Thorin sighed and glanced at Bilbo for a mere second before turning his attention to the stars above. "Because I miss them, like I miss my home. Much like you, Bilbo," he said, giving Bilbo a small smile. "I used to see these stars every time our hunting group would return to the mountain late. I grew up looking at these stars." Thorin grinned to himself at the many nights his mother scolded him for being outside of the mountain late in the night. "I have always longed to see a shooting star, but never have I seen one. As a child, I would sneak out of the mountain and watch the stars as the night went on." He sighed heavily at the memories long before Smaug had attacked. "Now, I long to walk the halls of Erebor... my home."

Bilbo looked down at his own hands. Thorin had just confessed to him that he missed his home; Bilbo didn't think that a sturdy dwarf, such as Thorin, could actually miss something... let alone _belong_ anywhere. "You're really King under the Mountain?" he asked, looking into Thorin's dark blue and ever-cloudy eyes.

"Yes," Thorin answered, inclining his head in a royal manner. "Though I am afraid to return to my homeland, like you as well."

Bilbo opened his mouth but closed it before frowning. "I am not afraid of returning to the Shire."

Thorin chuckled as his eyes focused on the water at their feet. "Not from what I hear," he replied. "Mumbling to yourself about being a 'respectable hobbit' and something about a 'sack and bag'...? I do not know; it is none of my business." Thorin looked down at his hands and sighed sadly. "But, what haunts me is the gold sickness that my grandfather Thror had years before Smaug came." He glanced at Bilbo who offered him a small smile, though Thorin could easily tell it was forced. "I do not wish to lay any of my problems on you anymore, Master Baggins. I am sorry for my harsh and inappropriate words earlier; I assure you, after the many times you saved us, I did not mean it. I am really sorry, and I do not expect you to forgive me." He gave Bilbo an apologetic smile before he stood with a grunt. "Come, let us return to the inn."

Bilbo nodded and stood. Though having been out of the water for at least half an hour, his clothes were still soaked. He looked at Thorin who had slid his boots on and was reaching for his coat.

"Here," Thorin said roughly, handing Bilbo his fur coat.

"What?"

"You are already sick," Thorin reminded him. "I do not want you to-"

"Be more of a burden," Bilbo finished, pushing Thorin's hand away. "I understand you don't like me, and I do not know why you bothered to hug me at the Carrock. We both know you're stubborn and arrogant, and what you say goes. Why apologize to me? You know you don't mean it."

Thorin looked pained at the hobbit's words. "I do mean it, Bilbo. I really do. I know I am stubborn and arrogant, but so are you. I am truly sorry, Bilbo, for what I said about you at the inn. I was out of my mind."

"When are you not?" Bilbo retorted, and Thorin frowned. "Making rash actions that nearly get us killed; that is why I had to save you all _multiple_ times."

"Bilbo-"

"Now I see a reason for you to be afraid to return to Erebor," Bilbo began, glaring coldly at Thorin. "You are afraid you'll kill everyone because of your stupid gold-sickness and greed for _that_ Arkenstone."

"The Arkenstone is the _heart_ of the mountain," Thorin argued, beginning to tower over the fussy hobbit. "I will not _murder_ my family over the gold-sickness."

"And I'm not going to stand by and see you do it," Bilbo answered coolly. "The minute Erebor is reclaimed, I am leaving for the Shire. I refuse to be around someone as stubborn and overbearing as you! I refuse to!" With that, Bilbo angrily pushed Thorin, who had been intensely glaring at him, away and made his way towards the inn; anything to get away from that dwarf. "Do not speak to me again!" Bilbo called over his shoulder. "I do not need to be told I'm worthless and uncaring." He turned sharply to glare coldly at Thorin whose facial expression read utter defeat. "I miss my home! As much as you do! I haven't thought about my home recently... until now. I wish I was there, away from _you_!" He smirked as Thorin put his head down in shame. "It hurts having someone disrespect you, doesn't it? I do _not_ accept your apology, nor will I_ ever_."

Thorin watched in complete defeat as Bilbo stormed off towards the Lake-Town inn. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself after he shrugged on his fur coat. "I'll never forgive myself... I _hurt_ him, and I did not mean to..."

Sighing heavily, Thorin Oakenshield, future King under the Mountain, trudged back to the inn, wiping his eyes as free tears fell from his cloudy blue eyes.


	3. Thorin

**Thank you for the remarkable and wonderful reviews! It means so much to me that people read my stories... after all the one's I've published :D Amazing how all of you keep up! :P Anyway, get to reading! I hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy! (I gotta stop ending my sentences in exclamation points!)**

**Okay, enough. Now... READ!**

* * *

Thorin stared at the ceiling of the small room he was given at the Lake-Town inn; the hobbit still clearly on his mind. He shook his head as he sighed heavily at the memory of Bilbo's misunderstandings. He just wanted to be friends with the halfling, but he knew since Bilbo overheard him speak about him, that was likely to never happen. Thorin sighed again, turning over onto his side and watching the curtains around the small window at the far end of the room billow in the wind. He had never meant to say such mean things about the hobbit, and as much as he told himself it was the ale talking, he kept mentally kicking himself for hurting the strong creature he'd learn to... well, care for... really.

For the third time, Thorin sighed and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him as he set his worrying aside for the night.

* * *

Bilbo, meanwhile, shivered by the warm fire in the large room where some of the company members still sat. He knew many questioned his and Thorin's actions a few hours ago, but none received the courage to actually _ask_ the hobbit of the incident. He glanced around the room and caught the eyes of Nori and Dori watching him. Quickly, he flicked his eyes towards the warm fire where he stayed concentrated on the roaring flames. He soon became oblivious to his surroundings as he let his mind wander the conversation he and Thorin, well Thorin mainly, held at the water's edge.

The dwarf prince seemed sincere, but since Thorin confessed to him of his own fears, Bilbo hadn't been so sure Thorin was telling him the truth. After all, he was destined to be King under the Mountain, and being king, the dwarf could lie to get his way. But some part of Bilbo's mind told him that Thorin really wanted nothing more than to be... friends... with the company's burglar. All of this had led to Bilbo's self-conflict: part of him said pretty much that, then another part was the rebellious Baggins side of him, always thinking about his reputation in the Shire (for goodness sakes! The blasted dwarf brought up the Sackville-Bagginses), and finally, his Took side always wanted a say in what he thought was right...

To summarize, Bilbo had about a ten different conflicts going through his mind when he suddenly glanced up to find the large room empty save for one dwarf sitting in the corner of the room, Dwalin.

"It is late, Master Hobbit," the warrior dwarf said, taking a drink from his pint. "You should be getting some sleep; Thorin would want to start early tomorrow."

Bilbo sighed and stood from his spot beside the fireplace; the immediate warmth leaving him as he stepped into the frigid and cold air. "Right," he said, nervously. "I'll just go now, then."

Dwalin glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "That was some hit, Master Baggins," he said, bowing his head at the hobbit who frowned slightly. "Wouldn't have done that to my own king, myself. But you, Bilbo..." He paused to drink the last of his ale. "You are something else, and by that, I know Thorin admires you."

"Admires me?" Bilbo asked, hugging himself to try to keep the cold air away from him. "What makes you so sure?"

The dwarf snorted as he stood. "For starters, you saved our lives _many_ times-"

"Yeah," Bilbo scoffed. "Because he had to go and get all of us into such situations."

"So he did, but your words of 'home' really stuck to him," Dwalin continued, pulling on his coat. "He sees you differently, Bilbo. And though he can be a bit thick-headed sometimes, Thorin... he... he doesn't know how to express himself." The dwarf nodded at Bilbo, whose mouth was slightly parted, and went to his own room within the inn.

Bilbo shook his head and shivered for a few minutes before trudging to his own room, the words 'he doesn't know how to express himself...' rolling through his mind. "And maybe I shouldn't blame him for that," he muttered, cautiously pushing open Thorin's door and poking his head in to find the dwarf prince in a restless sleep. "I'm sorry, Thorin," he whispered. "I'll let you talk..." Bilbo sighed and closed the door before retreating to his own room where he buried himself underneath the warm blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wakey! Wakey, hobbit!" Kili called, shaking Bilbo's shoulder while Fili stood back and rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Up! Up! Bilbo, come on!"

Bilbo grumbled and pulled the blankets over his head, trying to block out Kili's big head from his vision. "Kili..." he mumbled from under the covers. "Go away; let me sleep."

"Now, now, hobbit," Kili began, poking Bilbo's arm with a short, stubby finger. "Thorin wouldn't like it if you overslept and made us get a late start."

"Dwarfs," Bilbo grumbled angrily into his pillow. "Fine, I'll get up."

Kili grinned and Bilbo groaned. "Good, then we have just enough time to go for a swim!" Bilbo opened his mouth to reply, but the happy dwarf had scampered out of the room with Fili on his tail.

"No..." Bilbo muttered, falling back onto the bed. "I can't swim..."

* * *

Thorin stretched out his muscles before trudging towards the lake to bathe; for sure, once he was back in Erebor, he would have a proper bath in the royal bathing chambers. Though his night had been rough with constant tossing and turning due to his restless nerves, Thorin had actually longed for nothing more than a cool bath in cold water; saving the hobbit the night before had only increased his wants of a nice bath. He came to the water's edge and as he shredded himself of his clothes, he spotted, by the far end of the lake towards the forest where there was more privacy, Fili and Kili trying to pull a squirming hobbit into the water. Letting out a loud grumble, Thorin glanced down and was relieved to know that he still had his small clothes on. "Damn dwarfs," he grunted as he strode towards the brothers and Bilbo.

"Come on, Bilbo," Kili grunted, pulling Bilbo's arm while the hobbit tried to keep his ground. "Just for a small swim..."

"Bilbo..." Fili whined, having a hold of Bilbo's other arm and tugging at it.

"Stop!" Bilbo whimpered, trying with all his might to pull himself backwards. "Let me go!"

"Fili. Kili," Thorin said in a harsh tone as he came to stand a few feet away from the three creatures. "Let him go."

Bilbo glanced at the dwarf prince and gave him a small smile, though he was a little hurt when Thorin dismissed him. And despite Thorin's commanding words, the two young dwarfs still had a good grip on his arms. "Gosh darnit! Let go of me!" He yanked himself backwards as Fili and Kili let him go, which caused him to fall backwards onto the ground. "Thank you!" he shot at the young dwarfs who had matching looks of guilt on their faces as both eyes were trained on their uncle. Bilbo glanced at Thorin and caught the dwarf prince watching him, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Thorin walked away leaving Bilbo alone with the two mischievous dwarfs that were bound to drag him in the water. Not too keen on drowning, Bilbo ran after the older dwarf. "Thorin, wait!"

The hobbit caught the dwarf prince as he was stepping into the cool water, his back to him. "Thorin," Bilbo began, "thank you for that."

Thorin didn't answer.

Bilbo frowned a little at being ignored. "Thorin?"

The dwarf prince didn't acknowledge the hobbit; instead, he waded into the lake until he was waist-deep in the water before turning and facing Bilbo. "What?" he asked roughly, his cloudy blue eyes glaring at Bilbo's green orbs.

"I just wanted to thank you... for saving me..."

Thorin grunted before washing himself in the water, while Bilbo sat by the water's edge, put out from everything that was happening.

"If you are wondering why I am not speaking to you," Thorin began, glancing at Bilbo who looked up at the dwarf's deep voice. "You told me not to."

Bilbo's shoulders sagged as he remembered his words. "I did," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Thorin. I... I take it back. I guess I just felt you... you were saying those things about me because you hated me."

Thorin sighed and waded by the shore. "I told you, Bilbo; I could never hate you." He gave Bilbo a small smile, showing the hobbit that his apology was accepted. "Come," he said, holding out his hand.

"W-what?" Bilbo stuttered, his eyes widening slightly.

"Come," Thorin repeated. "I will teach you how to swim."


	4. Bilbo

"Y-you... w-won't l-l-let m-me... d-drown... Th-Thorin...?" Bilbo stuttered, unconsciously digging his nails into Thorin's forearms and making the dwarf wince. "R-right?"

"Bilbo," Thorin gritted, squeezing the hobbit's waist as an effort for him to let his arms go. "Relax. You will not drown."

"P-p-promise?"

"I promise," Thorin winced. "Let go of my arm, please."

"S-s-sorry," Bilbo apologized in a quiet voice as he unstuck his nails from Thorin's tanned skin. "I-I'm sc-scared is all..."

Thorin sighed heavily. Getting the hobbit into the water alone, had been hard enough for the strong dwarf prince, and the snickering of his nephews didn't help. After Thorin had reached out his hand to help Bilbo in the water so he could teach the hobbit how to swim, Bilbo had fiercely shook his head and whimpered as he stared at the water in front of him. The dwarf had pressed down his temper and raised his patience level with the frightened hobbit. He, who had thankfully been wearing his briefs at the time, cautiously got out of the cool water and had approached Bilbo carefully as to not scare him away with the reality of learning how to swim. Thorin was able to persuade Bilbo to get in the water, but the hobbit begun to protest and cling to the dwarf's arms when Thorin backed up into the water. Now as they stood waist-high in the water, Thorin faced the dilemma of actually _teaching_ Bilbo how to swim.

"Bilbo, you have to trust me. Alright?" he said, shifting his weight nervously as Bilbo kept shooting fleeting glances at the water around them. "I will not let you drown. Bilbo, look at me."

The hobbit took his eyes off the shimmering water to look into Thorin's pleading blue eyes.

"I want you to learn how to swim," he said. "I do not want you to fear lakes and streams _because_ you cannot swim. Bilbo, please. I am asking you to trust me." Thorin gave Bilbo a small and comforting smile and felt relief wash over him when Bilbo's head moved in a slow, hesitant but sure nod. "Alright," the dwarf breathed, "let us begin."

Bilbo whimpered and Thorin chose to ignore it. "Wh-what w-w-will h-happen...?"

"Let me explain first," Thorin replied. "I am going to have a hold on you for as long as you want me to, okay?" He waited for Bilbo to nod before continuing. "First, is teaching you how to float-"

"B-but hobbits can't f-float," Bilbo interrupted. "W-we sink!"

Thorin let out a grunt of annoyance. "Let me at least teach you how to float? Yes?"

Bilbo nodded in defeat and gave the dwarf an apologetic look. "Sorry, I keep interrupting." He sighed heavily. "I'm really scared, Thorin. What if... I... dr-"

"No," Thorin said firmly. "I will not let you drown; you will be fine." The dwarf prince smiled at the hobbit who gave a small smile in return. "Trust me?"

"I trust you," Bilbo answered, fully removing his hands from Thorin's arms to show that he trusted the dwarf prince with his life.

"Very well, let us begin," Thorin repeated his earlier words.

And so Thorin, Prince of Erebor, explained his actions to the small hobbit and after Bilbo's many tries to not panic and stay afloat, Thorin succeeded in holding a now-relaxed Bilbo on the surface of the now-calm water; Fili and Kili had gotten out several minutes prior and were now on the shore watching their uncle and burglar.

"This is floating," Thorin told Bilbo who had his eyes closed. The dwarf's strong hands supported Bilbo's upper back and underneath his knees as Bilbo's hand vaguely grazed Thorin's arm in assurance that he was still near. "Are you alright?" Thorin asked due to Bilbo's lack of talk.

"I'm fine," came the slow answer as if talking loudly would knock him off balance.

"Not uncomfortable?"

"No," Bilbo breathed, opening his eyes and smiling at the dwarf prince. "I'm fine."

Thorin smiled as well and righted the hobbit in the water. "Again?" he asked, unsure if Bilbo wanted to continue.

"Yes," was the clear and sure answer that made Thorin smother a huge grin of triumph. Bilbo breathed deeply and let Thorin lay him on the surface of the water once more. He heard and obeyed Thorin's commands to lift his legs and relax his shoulders. Once he did, he swore he couldn't feel Thorin's hands underneath him anymore. He tried with all his might not to panic and keep calm, though he could see Thorin's torso in the corner of his eye. Slowly, Bilbo let the soft wave of the water relax his body as well as his own nerves. After a while, he was sure Thorin wasn't supporting him...

"Th-Thorin?" he whispered and felt a rush of cool water underneath him as strong hands gently collided with his back and knees. "I-I d-did it?" He blindly pawed for Thorin's arm as a silent sign that he wanted to stand. He let out a gasp as Thorin pulled him upright and smiled at the dwarf prince who had a wide grin on his face. "I did it?" Bilbo repeated.

"Yes," Thorin answered. "You did it."

"Really?" Bilbo asked, disbelieving that he, a hobbit, had floated.

"Yes, you floated."

Bilbo gasped happily and hugged Thorin tightly. "Oh, thank you!" he exclaimed, pulling away and smiling up at the dwarf prince. "Thank you, Thorin," he finished in a calmer tone though it was laced with excitement. "I can float!"

Thorin grinned and helped the hobbit to the shore then watched as Bilbo hurriedly got dressed and scampered off towards the Lake-Town Inn. The dwarf prince ignored the growing blush in his cheeks and the snickers of his eavesdropping nephews as he dried himself and put on his own clothes.


	5. Teasing

**Hello again! 1 review? That's it?! Oh, come on. You all can do better than that! :D**

**Enough of me, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Well, Thorin Oakenshield," the Master of Lake-Town said, clapping the dwarf prince on the back. "It has been a pleasure to meet the future king of Erebor. May you and your company have the best of luck in reclaiming your homeland."

Thorin inclined his head, as Bilbo thought from the back of the group was royally, at the Master. "Thank you," he said, leading the company to the edge of Lake-Town's borders. "The dragon Smaug will be defeated once and for all." Thorin looked one last time at the people of Lake-Town that had gathered there to bid the Company of Thorin Oakenshield farewell. "Dwalin, lead on," he said, nodding at the warrior dwarf as they made their way through the last of the forest.

He stood back and watched his company file into the forest, each one's spirits seemed a little more lifted than they had been at their arrival at Lake-Town. He smiled as Fili and Kili passed; his nephews really hadn't matured since the beginning of the quest, but Thorin couldn't help but feel proud of them. He nodded at Bifur and Gloin who covered the back end of the group, aside from the trailing hobbit who looked as if he wasn't ready to move on.

"Master Baggins," Thorin said, stepping in line with Bilbo. "Are you alright?"

Bilbo looked up and smiled. "Yes, I am just afraid of what lies ahead is all."

Thorin couldn't help but chuckle, though it quickly ceased when Bilbo glared at him. "Bilbo, you have faced Azog, orcs, spiders, and elves... you even floated! And you tell me you are afraid of what is ahead?" Thorin offered the hobbit a small smile. "I do believe whatever is ahead should be afraid of you, fierce hobbit."

Bilbo laughed. "Funny, Thorin," he said, then frowned. "Oddly funny... Are you feeling okay?"

The dwarf prince eyed him curiously. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, light frown lines appearing on his forehead.

"Oh, well... b-because... you... made a j-joke... to me, of all people by the way, and it was... f-funny..." Bilbo slowly stuttered. "I... wouldn't associate the word 'funny' with the same gruff and rude dwarf prince that stalked into my hobbit hole without ringing the blasted doorbell!"

Thorin chuckled. "What I said was not a joke, Bilbo. I meant it." He cleared his throat as they continued to follow the rest of the company through the small edge of the forest. "I do believe you have nothing to be afraid of; you are strong and brave, Hobbit. I think you are only worrying too much."

"Well, at least someone is," Bilbo muttered. "I haven't heard you utter any word about the mountain and your worries to anyone-"

"But you," Thorin interrupted. "Do you not remember? After I had rescued you from the lake, I confided in you about my fears... though I knew I should not have even bothered laying my troubles on you."

Bilbo smiled as he began to remember. "'Sack' and 'bag'," he laughed, playfully shoving Thorin's shoulder.

"What is that anyway?" Thorin asked, his eyes automatically scanning the area around them now that they were out of the borders of Lake-Town.

"The Sackville-Bagginses," Bilbo grumbled. "They're after my property."

Thorin nodded as his hand unconsciously grasped Orcrist.

"Ever since my mother, Belladonna, passed, they have been pestering me about stealing my belongings and taking Bag End," Bilbo said, then he snorted. "I'm sure they have already, seeing how I am here and not there."

"Back in the Shire where you belong," Thorin said quietly. "I do wish Gandalf had chosen someone else." He mentally forced his hand to drop to his side and his eyes to glance at Bilbo's own. "I had no right taking you from your home where you were perfectly happy. And for that, I am truly sorry."

Bilbo smiled at the dwarf's apology then shook his head. "Do not be sorry. It took me this long to realize I wasn't happy with my life at Bag End."

"Really?" Thorin asked, surprised that the hobbit confided in him. "You do not miss your home?"

The hobbit sighed. "I do miss it, but I am out here having an adventure with thirteen dwarfs, one of which is to be King under the Mountain," he said with a small smile upon his lips.

Thorin coughed nervously at the hobbit's recognition of him. "Well, that 'king' you speak of couldn't have made it to where he is now without the help of the brave hobbit who risked his own life, in the face of utter danger, to save him."

"I was just doing what I thought was right," Bilbo said, shrugging.

"Would you have done it again?" Thorin asked.

"Would you have put yourself in danger like that?" Bilbo retorted, casting a glare towards Thorin.

A small whimperish-but-low-growl-like noise left Thorin's throat after the hobbit's question. "If I would have, would you have done it again?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well-"

"Thorin!" Dwalin called from the front of the group.

"Later," Thorin said to Bilbo before heading towards the warrior dwarf.

"Just be glad Dwalin interrupted your answer," Bilbo said, playfully narrowing his eyes at the dwarf prince. "I will be waiting for your answer."

Thorin smiled. "Or will you forget just as you did with your handkerchief?" he joked.

Bilbo stuck out his tongue at the dwarf before Thorin disappeared into the company members ahead. "I won't forget!" he shouted after the dwarf.

* * *

He forgot.

And Thorin was able to get away without answering the question, for they had come upon the Lonely Mountain and his mind was becoming flooded by the memories he had had there as a child and a young warrior. He had ordered the company to make for the hidden door as quickly but as silently as they could. And they did; Smaug did not find them. And when Thorin was sure they were all safe on a patch of land just by the mountain, then did he locate the hobbit.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked, coming to stand beside the hobbit who was seated on a fallen tree.

"Yes, Thorin," came the dull answer, as if he were bored with sitting.

"May I sit?"

Bilbo nodded and yawned.

"Tired?"

Bilbo nodded again.

"Well, once Erebor is reclaimed, I shall have you sleep in the most comfortable bed... even better than yours in Bag End."

"Your bed?" Bilbo joked, a smirk lighting his tired face.

Thorin's face flushed. "N-no, I-I-I... I m-meant..."

Bilbo laughed at the dwarf prince's stuttering. "I knew what you had meant," he assured Thorin. "I was only teasing you."

The dwarf's mouth curved upward in a smile that soon turned into a deep chuckle. He lightly shoved Bilbo's shoulder as the hobbit had done to him hours before. "Shut it, burglar."


End file.
